Wireless switches are used to provide wireless voice and data services to wireless telephone and data customers. One wireless switch may connect to a large number of wireless antennas towers that communicate with customers' wireless devices. A wireless switch performs several important functions. First, the wireless switch manages hand-offs of a particular wireless device from one antenna tower to another. Second, the wireless switch routes calls to and from the traditional telephone network. Third, the wireless switch manages wireless data access for services such as email and Internet access. Each of these components has previously been updated individually, making applying updates a time consuming serial process.